


Fall Away from the Stress

by Pupmon1



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: Hero finds Sandwich's horrible coping mechanisms and helps her relax.
Relationships: Hero Cookie & Sandwich Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 17





	Fall Away from the Stress

Caramel trotted up the stairs, up to Sandwich's apartment. His friend had been sick recently, or he assumed so. She had skipped the last week of class, so he was a little worried.

He had brought some food and some treats, to help her feel better. He walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Silence.

He waited for a few moments, then knocked again. He waited a second time, and moved to knock again before hearing the click of a deadbolt.

He stepped back as the door creaked open...and his expression fell. Sandwich looked tired. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy pony tail, bags hung under her eyes.

Caramel hesitated before holding up the bags. "I...brought food?" he offered plainly.

She blinked at him for a moment before nodding slightly and pulling away, opening the door. She blankly gestured him in and walked away from the door.

Her apartment was a mess, dishes piled on the coffee table...there was a blanket tossed on the couch...it looks like she had been sleeping there.

She flopped back onto the couch and curled up there. Caramel frowned a little but he still set the bag on her small dining table.

"I brought some sandwich stuff," he said plainly. "I know you haven't been at the shop recently. When you feel better, I thought it would be a fun thing to...do….."

Caramel trailed off and looked back at Sandwich. She had collapsed back on the couch. He frowned a little and moved over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. "...Sandwi-" His voice died in his throat.

Her sleeves had ridden up as she was getting comfortable. Her arms were burned.

"Sandwich...what happened?"

She blinked and noticed her sleeve. "...just an accident…" she mumbled as she moved to pull down her sleeve again.

"An accident?"

"Yeah...wasn't paying attention with the toaster oven...leaned on it, burned myself…"

Caramel hesitated for a moment before reaching out carefully. "Can I see it?"

Sandwich blinked, then rolled onto her back. Caramel moved carefully and pulled back Sandwich's sleeve.

It wasn't just one burn...there were several. Some were still red and angry, others had cooled to a brown. Some had blisters, others were more tame.

"....Sandwich…"

"I'm very clumsy."

Caramel frowned and gently guided Sandwich to sit up. She didn't really fight it, she just looked tired. He carefully pulled up her other sleeve to reveal more burns.

All of them were small, they would heal...none of them would scar. But there were many, too many to just be a few accidents.

"Sandwich…"

"Its fine."

"Its not!" Hero shook his head and reached out. "Why...why this?"

Sandwich was silent. She looked away, not wanting to see Hero's face. He was mad, he wasn't going to yell...he was disappointed that he didn't notice.

Caramel took a deep breath and looked up. "...have you treated them?"

"No…they don't hurt right now, they're fine. I've...I've kept them covered. I'm sorry." Her voice was starting to crack.

Caramel flinched and moved to sit beside her. "No...no no no, you're okay. You're fine." He paused for a moment before moving a few plates and grabbing the remote off the coffee table.

"Here, let's do something to relax, okay?"

Sandwich nodded carefully as Caramel flicked on the TV. He turned down the volume and flicked through the channels, finding the soft music channel.

Sandwich blinked and sighed, closing her eyes. Caramel saw this and scooted a little closer.

"Its okay, you can relax. Breath and calm. Do that for me, breathe in." Caramel paused to watch her chest rise. "And then out again...let the tension seep out of your body with it."

Sandwich's shoulders dropped as she let the air out. Caramel reached out, putting an arm around her.

"That's it...relax. You're safe, you can relax. The music is so nice, right?"

Sandwich nodded tiredly and leaned into Caramel's arms. He was warm and soft.

"Good...good…" Caramel mumbled. "Relax...breathe...you're okay. You're safe with me. Just relax, let the warmth drift away."

Sandwich sighed and her hands relaxed. Her breathing started to slow and her mind felt fuzzy.

Caramel smiled a little and rubbed her back gently. He spoke softly, the words weren't important anymore, just gently talking her down.

He watched as she slumped in his hold and her eyes dimmed...and he just smiled a little bit more. He just wanted her to relax, they can talk when she's rested and well again. Her eyes started to close and he sighed.

"That's it. Just relax. Fall asleep, rest for now. You'll still be safe when you wake up. Safe and comfortable. We can talk then. For now drop and sleep. Wake up refreshed and new."

Sandwich took a deep breath, then finally drifted off, deep asleep. Caramel held her close and smiled softly. He'll wait for her to drift back to reality, for now her mind can rest. Caramel knew she needed it. 


End file.
